


Hooked Up

by Silvaxus



Series: Questionable AU's and where to find them [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Lucifer (Supernatural), Cat Sam, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Sam Winchester, Wolf Lucifer, animal atributes, questional story but writer loves it, shifter!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Lucifer emptied his beer in one go after a long and hard week. His empty bottle was replaced at once with a new one. Lucifer just wanted to spend a relaxing evening in his favourite bar until someone tall, pretty and beautiful markings on his face walked through the door.





	Hooked Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> another Samifer Story from me with a questionable AU...yeah, don't care xD maybe I'll this into a new series. "Questionable AU's and where to find them" what do you think?
> 
> Meanwhile, I finished another Samifer story with 5 chapters over all. My all-time beta CrowNoYami has to look through it but as insane as I am...i already started a new story xD 
> 
> But enough talking, more posting and reading. 
> 
> Have fun!

Lucifer emptied his beer in one go, sat the bottle back on the counter and watched as the barkeeper looked at him with an amused twinkle in her eyes. “Hard week, I guess?” Snorting, Lucifer nodded and accepted the new beer. “Yeah, customers think they can give you hell for everything and be assholes. One wanted to speak my manager today.” Grinning at Charlie, who started to laugh and lean on the counter and gave all her attention to Lucifer. They had known each other for such a long time and they knew that neither of them had any interest in the other.  
  
“I looked her dead in the eyes,” Lucifer whispered and leaned closer to Charlie who in turn leaned even closer to Lucifer. “Turned around on the spot and said; You wanted to speak to the manager? Here I am.” Charlie started to laugh so hard she almost dropped the glass she had been cleaning. “No, you didn’t, did you?” Taking another swing from his beer, Lucifer nodded. “Yeah, I did. I pointed at my name-tag and then on the name of the store. Bitch left with a face close to your hair colour. It was hilarious.” Charlie petted him on the head in a gesture full of affection and Lucifer snapped with his teeth after her hand. “Bad wolf Lucifer, you are big bad wolf.” Laughing again, Lucifer emptied his second beer only to find a new one right in front of him. “And you don’t know when not to poke to bad wolf, Foxy.”  Charlie flipped her red pony tail at Lucifer when she walked down the bar to take the order of a customer.  
  
The door of the bar was shoved open and group and loud laughing idiots stumbled inside. They passed Lucifer and their scent only clarified what Lucifer had thought the moment he had seen them; teenage wolves, probably from the local collage. The five idiots sat down in a booth and Lucifer turned around with his beer in the hand to look through the bar but in truth, he was looking out for Charlie when she walked over to the booth of the five wolves. Wolves, especially young and in a loose pack formation, could do many stupid things and when alcohol was involved… that was reason enough for Lucifer to stay the heck away from anything remotely like a pack.  
  
Charlie took their orders and turned around to leave with the idiots drooling behind her. The moment she was back behind the bar, Lucifer turned back around. “Do you want me to bring them their drinks Charlie,” Lucifer asked and took the basket full of crackers Charlie offered him. “No need, they try anything funny and I know there are enough regulars here tonight to give them the night of their life… but thank you my handsome devil.” Lucifer smiled when Charlie pressed a kiss to his cheek before she walked back to the booth.  
  
After they had their drinks, the idiots only got louder but Lucifer was far too relaxed to go home at such an early hour and when the door opened again and a tall giant of a man walked in Lucifer’s evening only got better.  
  
When he saw Charlie beam with happiness at the giant, Lucifer was glad he knew Charlie was like the gayest person on this planet, or he would have been jealous when Charlie jumped up at the giant to greet him.  
  
“Sammy… I didn’t know you were in the city. You’re staying with your brother? Please tell me you’re going to stay this time. I can’t stand another goodbye like the last time. Listen Sam, when your brother annoys you too much, you still can have my couch. It will be too short for you but I wouldn’t mind sleeping on it and you can have my bed until we find a place for you and…” The giant started to laugh at the waterfall of words aimed at him and picked Charlie up like she weighed nothing.  
  
That Lucifer was checking out the way giant was filling out the sleeves of his t-shirt was on pure accident because… it was a pleasant view to see these strong arms bulge and move. _“Come a bit closer so I can smell you pretty giant,”_ Lucifer thought and washed another cracker down with his beer. “Calm down Hotshot. Yeah, I’m going to stay this time and I found myself a motel for the time being until I find a place of my own. My boss finally agreed that I could be more useful here in the city because I know the locations and the people. So, be prepared to see me more than once every six months from now on.”  
  
The yipping sound Charlie made was very fox-like before she raced around the bar and she pointed on the empty chair next to Lucifer. “Sit down, beer is on me today Sam.” The giant folded his large frame down on the small chair and he only bumped once against Lucifer with his broad shoulders.  
  
This close, Lucifer didn’t even need to take a deep breathe do tell that giant was a cat and when the giant moved his long hair out of his face, Lucifer saw the markings that followed the line of his temple and down his throat. Dark spots on his sun warmed skin with a small spot in the middle of the bigger ones. There was a jaguar sitting next to him. “Sorry,” the giant said when he invaded Lucifer’s personal space for a moment but Lucifer shook his head and offered his hand to the giant. “Nothing to be sorry about. Looks like you know Charlie. I’m Lucifer and own the art store across the street.” Giant placed his big paw in Lucifer’s hand. Warm and smooth. “I’m Sam and I just moved back to the city. Lawyer here and I’ve known Charlie since we were kids, me and my brother. I had to work half across the country but I wanted back all the time and finally I’m back.” Lucifer raised his beer when Sam grabbed his own. “To being back home and to our little fox.” Sam laughed and touched Lucifer’s beer bottle with his own for a moment before he took a swing from it. From the corner of his eye, Lucifer watched the way Sam’s throat worked as he swallowed only to remind himself that he should keep his mind to himself. He had no idea if Sam was interested in dudes and he just moved back. _“Better to enjoy the evening and check the waters over time,”_ Lucifer thought and offered his crackers to Sam.  
  
…  
  
The longer the evening went by, the louder the wolf pack in the booth became and the more annoyed Lucifer was. He really was enjoying his evening with Sam. They talked about this and that and Lucifer discovered just how much he could relax in the presence of the giant cat, but the rude behavior of the young wolves wasn’t making it easy on him. That was before they started to brag, rather loudly, about how many ‘bitches’ they already had hanging of their knots at the college and how they planned to spend the next weekend.  
  
Growling, Lucifer slammed his empty beer down with more fore than necessary. “No wonder everyone thinks wolves can only think with their knot… These idiots are the epitome of every cliché that’s running around about wolves. It’s embarrassing to hear and watch.” But Sam only chuckled and pushed his shoulder closer to Lucifer before he looked at him over the cracker he was eating. “Believe me Lucifer… for a dude… a knot is nothing against a cats’ dick and for a woman… well, I never heard any complaints from either side the next morning, when they regained their ability to walk.”  
  
Lucifer stopped with his hand stretched out to grab another cracker. Had he just really heard what he did? “What’s the difference to a cat’s dick?” Was that Lucifer’s voice asking this ridiculous question? But Sam only nodded and his face got a very serious expression and looked at Lucifer with a look Lucifer labeled as ‘education mode’ immediately. “See, cats have these blunt barbs on their dicks. It’s the same with the human equivalent of a cat, we have these barbs too. In the wild, they have the purpose to trigger the ovulation of the female in a more or less painful act. Thankfully, that changed over time and now these blunt little things can give a cats’ partner the worlds’ best orgasms. Believe me when I say it… there is nothing better than have a cat fuck you in the ass. It’s getting fucked and milked dry at the same time and when you get the angle right you can say goodbye to your consciousness because it will be leaking out of your dick when you get your prostate hammered six ways to Sunday.”  
  
Lucifer only stared at Sam who was still wearing his education mode face before he looked down on his own very hard dick. That had to be a dream because otherwise this couldn’t be happening and so Lucifer pinched himself in the arm just to be sure. A sharp flash of pain and Lucifer looked from his still hard cock to Sam who was now smiling at him.  
  
“I volunteer as a tribute.”  
  
That had to be one of the most stupid things Lucifer had ever said in his whole life but Sam laughed and threw some cash on the counter. “And what a pretty tribute you are. Come on, let’s go.”  
  
Lucifer added some cash to what Sam had already thrown on the counter and together they left the bar. Outside, the cold air cleared Lucifers’ head a bit and he looked up at Sam. “My flat is right over my store across the street.” Sam nodded in the dark of the night Lucifer could barely see the dark markings on his face. “Lead the way then.”  
  
Together they crossed the street and Lucifer lead Sam behind the building that held his store and opened the back door with his key before he flipped a switch inside and the lights flared to life. Once inside and with the back door closed, Lucifer found himself pressed against the wall of the hallway and Sam’s mouth on his own.  
  
Moaning, Lucifer pushed back against Sam and cupped Sam through his jeans. Oh boy… that cat was more than proportional where it counts. Rubbing Sam through his jeans, Lucifer sucked on Sam’s tongue before he pushed the cat away. “Upstairs, now,” Lucifer panted and dragged Sam behind him until they reached his front door. Lucifer fumbled around with his key and tried to unlock his door which wasn’t an easy task when you have a giant cat sucking on your neck, but Lucifer managed to eventually unlock the door.  
  
On their way to the bedroom, clothes were ripped off until they had to separated to get rid of their shoes and when they finally reached the bedroom both were only wearing their jeans.  
  
Lucifer pushed his jeans down and kicked them away and was proud of himself for going commando today as now he had time to watch Sam undress. Sam’s heavy dark blue jeans fell to the floor and Lucifer marveled at the aspect that the markings that started at Sam’s face followed the line of his chest all the way down and over his thighs and down his legs. With Sam finally naked too, Lucifer saw no reason to not stare at Sam.  
  


Tall, muscled and strong, Lucifer let his hands wander over the strange markings before he closed his curious fingers around Sam’s cock. Indeed, there were several blunt tipped barbs around Sam’s cock and suddenly Lucifer was sure he had never felt so aroused in all of his life. “Sam,” he said with a heaviness in his body and voice that he almost came on the spot. “Cut the foreplay and fuck me. Lube is in the top drawer next to my bed.”  
  
After another kiss that was more force and teeth then before, Lucifer dropped himself in the middle of the bed, lowered himself on his forearms and presented his ass to Sam. He had been knotted before and it had been good, yeah, but not good enough in his books to have it on his regular schedule of things he needed in life, but this now? This was something Lucifer was craving without really knowing what it was.  
  
He didn’t hear the sound of the drawer being opened or the cap of the lube being flipped open but when two long and lubed fingers pressed against his opening, Lucifer groaned and pushed back against them.  
  
They worked together to give Lucifer a fast prep but they were both impatient and Sam had barely worked three of his fingers inside when Lucifer demanded to hurry the fuck up. Lucifer could hear the sound of Sam slicking himself up and a second later Sam pressed against Lucifer’s fluttering opening.  
  
Slowly, Sam pushed inside and Lucifer was beyond making any sounds. The feeling of the barbs rasping over his sensitive rim wasn’t just good… it was unlike anything he had ever felt. Sam worked himself halfway in before he stopped completely. “You okay, Lucifer?” A big hand moved down Lucifer’s back in a soothing motion but Lucifer only nodded. “Yes… yes… just… keep going.”  
  
But Sam pulled almost completely back out, the barbs dragging along Lucifer’s rim again… before Sam snapped his hips forward in a harsh thrust that buried him to the root in Lucifer and three things happened at once. The barbs not only dragged along Lucifer’s rim again, but they were forced over Lucifer’s prostate with the force of the thrust, making Lucifer scream in pleasure. Sam had been right, there was nothing better than this.  
  
Sam never stopped his hammered pace and Lucifer could feel his knot form in no time, but his cum was already dripping from his cock in thick droplets with the force Sam used on him. It was too much and far too good and when Sam’s large hand pressed down hard on Lucifer’s swollen knot, Lucifer came hard and all over his sheets and Sam only prolonged the pleasure as he pumped his own release deep into Lucifer’s spasming body.  
  
Whimpering in overstimulation when Sam pulled out, Lucifer noticed the sound of running water and looked up when he felt a warm washcloth on his body. “You made a mess of yourself Lucifer,” Sam said with a smugness that could only belong to a cat. “I think you said something about my mind flying out of my dick,” Lucifer growled and winced when Sam touched his sensitive knot.  
  


“Yeah I said something like that. Let’s see how good you can walk tomorrow, shall we?” Sam took the washcloth back to the bathroom and moved Lucifer around until no one had to lie in the wet spot. The sheets needed to be changed… tomorrow.  
  


“Sam?” The cat made a sound close to a purr. “When we wake up again I want to ride that magic dick of yours.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr as well!
> 
> Just search for @silvaxus


End file.
